Ice Climbers: Heroes Behind the Ice
by BlackMH
Summary: This is the story of the Ice Climbers. Heroes long ago, heroes behind the Ice. This is the path they took as heroes. REUPLOADED DUE TO NETWORK PROBLEMS! T.T


A/N: I know, I know, another story. T.T But I can't help it. TT

To those who don't know what I'm talking about, I have a bad habit of leaving stories unfinished. My story 'Brendan's Struggle' is only one chapter away, and I still can't finish it! But it is a long chapter. The only way a story can be finished is if my will is strong enough. And if my will isn't strong, the result could be "deadly", if you know what I mean. Anyway…

This is the story of the Ice Climbers, born long ago, yet resurrected in SSBM (Super Smash Bros. Melee). I'm gonna add my own twists and turns to their lifetime, and a little better information to their missing past. The Condor…well, just read. This is what happens when I play too much LoZ: Majora's Mask. :P

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Mountains, nothing but mountains….

In a small town famous for its quantity of crops it grows despite the cold conditions, a few people were walking on the snow covered streets. The snow is known to build up quick around here, and arctic wildlife makes traveling around the town quite dangerous. The only reason anyone would want to be out in the snow was either to check on their infamous crops or for important business, regarding the looming condor.

Snow…as far as the eye can see…

The condor had taken a liking to the famous crops that the small town grew, so much in fact, it gave up its carnivorous instincts to try and swipe at least one carrot from the field. There wasn't much wildlife on top of Infinite Mountain for the Condor to devour, not counting the ravenous Polar Bears and the dangerous Topi people.

And one big mountain, neck-achingly high…

Infinite Mountain truly is one of the town's best tourist attraction. Mountains are actually said to grow the colder it gets; people supposed this one had a growth spurt. Infinite Mountain was actually the thinnest, plus highest, mountain in the whole world. It was said that the Snow God had stood, guarding the mountains, for so long, she pulled Infinite Mountain from the tip to her hip level so she could satisfy her legs need for rest.

There it goes again, trying to take the eggplants, she thought.

The Red Condor silently snuck its way on the softest patches of soil on its wings in an awkward way as it reached it's beak out to try and pluck one of the eggplants it knows as 'the crunchy kind'. It was soon scared away by the whipping whooshes of the gardeners rake. It cawed at the gardener as it flew away from the veggie as if saying 'I'll get that plant one day!' The gardener merely huffed as he rubbed his green parka hood, believing that it has been the fourth or fifth time today that the dumb bird tried to steal their crops.

Good thing the Polar Bears like to stay carnivorous, or else we'd have a problem, she thought.

Sometimes, the Condor would actually prevail. But, it's only in those rare times where it always takes more than one helping. Since the town actually depends on every last crop that grows in their town, someone has to go to the Condors nest and retrieve the stolen crops. The Condor never really lives that high, yet it's still a treacherous fleet. Therefore, Ice Climbers are hired from time to time to go and get back the stolen veggies from the Condor. It's usually quite easy for experienced Ice climbers, but it's still tough to find brave ones.

'Who am I kidding? What kind of Ice Climber am I?' she thought.

She kicked her feet in daydream as she sat on the normally freezing ice if it weren't for her very protective pink parka. She looked to the mountains to see anything interesting for the day. All she saw was ice, snow, more ice, some blue blot, and more sno- wait. She quickly took notice of the young boy who was jabbing his ice sickle into the ice to further adventure the mountain.

'He's just doing his daily routine again,' she thought.

She knew him well, everyone knew him well. He was known as the youngest Ice climber at a grade of 5, a 5 grade away from becoming one of the best Ice Climbers in the world. Normally, kids his age would be at a level two, but he seemed to enjoy being an Ice Climber, a free will that earned him his rank as a rather experienced youth. Many people adorned him and his work at becoming a top Ice Climber, but he has no real intention of becoming THE best, he just 'Ice climbs' for the fun of it.

She was far different though. She wanted to try and become the best, but she had a bad habit of giving up things before she really got into it. Whenever she does this, she gets an earful from her parents. Usually, it wasn't such of a big deal, but whenever it involves money, her parents would be all over it like moths to a fire. She lacks a lot of will if she finds it quite pointless, but when Ice Climbing came up, her parents were quite fretful. They feared her safety and begged her not to consider it, but when she promised she wouldn't get hurt and really try hard, her parents thought she wouldn't keep her promise and eventually give up. That hasn't happened though.

She was a level one, the lowest level you could be. Originally, all newcomers start off at level 0, but once they pass the quiz, they level up. She's been a level one for as long as 4 months, and even lazy kids make it to level 2 by two months. Her will was dying, and it would only be a matter of time before she'd want to give up.

Her name was Nana. Her signature parka color is pink, since all Ice Climbers must were a recognizable color. The fluff of her parka hood made her face look almost like a flower. You'd call her pudgy due to her width and face like features, but if you haven't noticed, many people in this town bear the same resemblance; the adults being thinner and taller while the children are small and almost miniature like to the adults.

Today was a day off for all of the young Ice Climbers, actually made sense since it was a Saturday, and it was really boring today. She wished something would happen today, but days like these, that wouldn't be too promising. Nana knew she had to go home soon though.

The sun was setting as the temperature began to drop. Even in conditions like these, the crops would still thrive with life as if they were in a warm spring meadow; they were very famous crops indeed. Still, to prevent the Condor, among other animals, from stealing the crops, the whole town under goes a major curfew. Once the sun sets, the entire town is blanketed by a thin white snow-like sheet that actually traps heat while at the same time gives protection to the entire field. Once that sheet is up, there's no going in. So everyone has to be inside before the sun goes beyond the mountaintops.

Once she got home, Nana changed out of her parka and into her sleeping pajamas, falling into a slumber that would only bring a day of boring snow and one final free day before school started. Little did she know, though, was that the Condor had bigger plans than just a boring Sunday of stealing crops and failing. This time, he would try to take the whole patch. A daring feet, but what are the chances of it failing?

---------------------------------------------------------

This is just a prologue, but the other chapters will be long. And if you're wondering, Nintendo actually revealed that the Ice Climbers have no other relationship other than just a boy and a girl. If you go to Wikipedia .net and search for Ice Climbers, that's where I get my information.

No flames please! R & R!


End file.
